


no cities to love

by avocat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, ~nebulous college au~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocat/pseuds/avocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena, Lúcio and Amélie drive home from a party together in Lena's Kombi that she weirdly owns. An unexpected sleepover occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no cities to love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with an hours sleep. it was like giygas, i couldnt grasp its true form. but i think its pretty cute and i hope you enjoy it anyway! this happens in a vague college au where everyone basically gets along.

“Y’know, every time we go somewhere, I’m expecting you to drive something that isn’t… This,” Lúcio laughs, gesturing at Lena’s unwieldy Kombi. 

Lena cackles, and shoves his shoulder. He stumbles a little, and pushes her back gently.

“Shut up! You love it,” she says, reaching into her pocket for her keys.

“There’s no denying I love it, man,” Lúcio continues. “But I feel like you should have like… A moped, or something. I’m right, aren’t I, Amélie? It’s just wrong, yeah?”

Amélie is trailing slightly behind the two of them, lost in thought.

“Hey! Amélie? Lena should have a moped, right?” Lúcio asks, louder this time.

Amélie shakes her head and looks up to see Lúcio leaning against the back of the van, which she hadn’t realised they’d arrived at yet. She scrambles to make sense of the string of words he had just said to her.

“She doesn’t… Drive a moped, that’s her car there,” She responds dumbly.

“Ohhh, man. Did you drink too much, or what!” He laughs again, and comes closer to sling his arm around her. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. We’ll be home soon, yeah?”

Amélie nods, putting up with the contact in appreciation of the stability it offers. And the warmth. The party they’d just come out of was hot, loud, and flashy, with lots of dancing- and admittedly, a little bit of drinking. The outside air was bitingly cold by contrast, and Amélie was eager to get somewhere warmer.

Lena finally stops jiggling the keys in the car door and jumps in, leaning over and across the seat to open the locks on the other doors.

“Alright, guys! Jump in!” She exclaims, slamming the door after her.

“You alright to get in?” Lúcio asks, craning his neck to the side and looking Amélie in the eyes.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she says curtly. “Just a little tired.”

“Sure thing,” Lúcio says, slipping his arm back from around her shoulders. “Off we go then!”

He practically leaps into the front seat beside Lena, and Amélie is dizzied by his energy. She takes the back of the van, and clunks the heavy door shut behind her. She drops her handbag on the seat next to her, buckles her seatbelt, and then immediately goes for her heels, unstrapping them and tossing them aside.

“Everybody ready?” Lena asks, turning her keys in the ignition. 

“Uh-huh!” Lúcio replies. He’s already gotten hold of the aux cord and is scrolling through the playlists on his phone.

Lena leans over her seat. “You ready, Amélie?”

Amélie nods in response, and Lena smiles.

“Thanks for coming tonight,” she says, still beaming.

Even in the dimly lit street, Amélie can see Lena’s eyes sparkling. Especially since she’s held eye contact a touch longer than necessary. Just as Amélie thinks it, Lena seems to realise too, and rights herself in her seat.

“Both of you! I had a lot of fun,” she blurts out.

“No problem”, Lúcio replies. He’s still absorbed in his phone, and doesn’t seem to realise Lena’s awkward cadence.

He finally selects a playlist and reaches for the volume knob, making sure it’s not up too loud. Amélie gives thanks to whatever god is listening. Lena had enlisted Junkrat’s help to bring the van back from the brink of death after she inherited it from a relative, and while the job he had done was impressive, it tended to be a little loud.

Lúcio’s music starts up, something slow paced and electronic, and Lena starts to navigate her way out of the street parking.

Amélie curls up in the back seat, pressing her arm up against the window and resting her head against it. The vibrations of the van buzz up and down her arm, and she smiles at the odd sensation. 

“You are kinda right, though,” Lena starts. “About the moped. I can totally see myself on a moped!”

“I dunno if that’d make you more or less dangerous on the road,” Lúcio says dryly.

They both laugh, and Amélie closes her eyes, listening in on their conversation.

Lúcio’s music boops and beeps on, and the two of them carry on chattering idly- about the party, about coursework, about other events coming up, and Amélie feels herself drifting away.

+

“Amélie! We’re here!” Lena’s voice calls, half a whisper. “Amélie!”

Amélie squeezes her eyes shut a little, and stretches out. When she opens her eyes, she sees Lena leaning in through the door, smiling that same infectious smile as earlier. She smiles back blearily, and pats at the seat beside her in search of her handbag and shoes. When she finds them, she grabs them in the one hand and looks around properly. She frowns a little at what she sees, waking up properly and snapping out of her hazy state.

“This is your apartment, Lena?” She half-says, half-asks.

“Oh! Yeah, well, when I was dropping him off, Lúcio was telling me you were kind of uh…” She trails off, making weird shaking gestures with her hands.

Amélie raises an eyebrow and mirrors them, mockingly.

“Kind of, out of it, you know! No offense, or anything, I just… Wanted to make sure you were safe and all! But, I can take you back to your place, of course!” Lena races through her words, and Amélie struggles to play catch up.

Now that she’s thinking straight, she considers her options. She hadn’t anticipated spending the night anywhere but her own home. And she was a little pissed that Lúcio had seemingly overstated the amount she’d had to drink. She wasn’t… Drunk, just a little tipsy, and a little overwhelmed from the bright lights and pounding bass of the party. He was definitely getting a word when she next saw him.

On the other hand, the thought of getting back on the road when a warm place to rest was so close was tiring to even think about. It’s not like she has anywhere to go tomorrow. And it was… A little sweet, she supposes, that Lena was so concerned. Her mind is made up for her when she looks back up and sees Lena, eyebrows drawn together and chewing her lip looking like a worried little deer in the headlights.

“Well, I don’t suppose there’s any point in driving over to my place now,” Amélie concedes.

“I guess you’re right,” Lena replies, her voice still uncertain. “I should have woken you up and asked but you know, you looked so-”

She pauses, turning her head to the side as she looks for the word she wants.

“Sleep...ful?”

Amélie stares for a second, trying to swallow her laughter. Unfortunately, her plan backfires, and it comes out in a very undignified snort.

She can see Lena going through the same motions immediately, with a similarly poor amount of success- she bursts out laughing, and the sound echoes around the sleeping neighbourhood.  
“Shut up!” Amélie says through her laughter, clamping her free hand over Lena’s mouth.

She can feel Lena’s breath on her palm as she tries to keep her mouth closed. She closes her eyes and Amélie can see her whole face crinkling up with the effort it’s taking. 

“You idiot,” she says. “You are the worst. Let’s get inside.”

Lena nods, and Amélie removes her hand, sliding out of the van and onto the cold concrete. Lena locks the door behind her, still holding back her laughter as she leads Amélie up a stairway and into her flat. They reach the door, and Lena thumbs through her ring of keys, looking for the one that opens the door. Amélie’s good cheer turns to impatience as the cold wind blows right through her.

“Hurry up, would you?” Amélie hisses through her teeth, shivering with the cold.

“I’m trying!” Lena whisper-yells, the concentration on her face turning to triumph as she finally jams the key into the lock and opens up the door.

+

Amélie skitters in eagerly, placing her shoes and bag down by the door as Lena shrugs off her jacket and tosses it over the back of her couch. The apartment is on the smaller side- the worn-out looking couch takes up half the space of this room, with the other occupied by a messy kitchenette. An open door to the side reveals a bedroom, with the bed left unmade and clothes strewn about the floor. Amélie wrinkles her nose a little.

“Sorry it’s not exactly clean or anything! I wasn’t really, expecting guests, you know.” Lena says, buzzing around the apartment gathering various belongings off the floor.

“Would you really have cleaned up knowing I was coming?” Amélie asks, already knowing the answer.

“Uhhh… Yeah, probably not,” Lena says sheepishly, as she… Dumps her things into one corner of the room.

“Effective,” Amélie remarks.

“I’m starting to think I liked you better when you were all cute and sleepy,” Lena mutters.

Amélie narrows her eyes at Lena, who quickly realises her mistake. Her mouth hangs open for a second, and the blush that forms on her cheeks quickly creeps across her ears.

“Not like- Agh! You know what I mean!” She exclaims, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt urgently.

Amélie smirks, and Lena’s shoulders fall when she sees it.

“Dooooon’t,” she whines.

“Don’t what?” Amélie says, putting on a show of mock innocence. “Don’t smile?”

Lena pouts, and turns her back to Amélie. “I’m making coffee,” she says brusquely. “Do you want a coffee?” 

“Sure,” Amélie says, still smiling to herself. “Water would be good, too. I think I need some painkillers.”

Lena’s head snaps around so quickly Amélie nearly jumps. “Painkillers! Did you hurt yourself?” She asks, barely getting the words out fast enough.

“My God, Lena!” Amélie says, taking a step backwards. “It’s a little headache. I’m not dying.”

“Right, right,” Lena says, turning back to filling up the kettle. “That makes sense.”

Amélie shakes her head and makes her way over to her bag, picking it up and rifling through in search of the blister pack of pills. She fishes it out, and joins Lena at the kitchenette. Lena is intently focused on spooning sugar and instant coffee into two mugs, and doesn’t hear her approach over the sound of the kettle boiling. Amélie clears her throat.

“Oh!” Lena exclaims. “Did you need something?”

Amélie holds up the blister pack and rattles it. “The water?” She says plainly.

“Right! I already forgot. Uhh- here,” she says, grabbing a glass from one of the tiny cupboards and filling it from the tap.

“Thank you, Lena,” Amélie says, placing the glass she’s been offered on the benchtop as she pops out two of the pills into her palm. “I appreciate your hospitality.”

Lena pouts again, and busies herself with pouring the hot water into the mugs.

“Do you- I already put sugar in,” she says, muttering the last part almost under her breath. “I hope you take sugar. Do you- milk?” 

Amélie finishes drinking her water and laughs.

“Are you always this frantic when you have company over?” she asks, tilting her head to the side slightly. “I’m fine with the sugar. And the milk.”

Lena shakes her head as she fetches the milk out of the fridge. “Like I said, I just wasn’t expecting it is all,” she mumbles.

Amélie watches the way the milk blooms when Lena pours it into the coffee. She leans one hand on the benchtop as Lena stirs, the spoon clinking against the sides of the mugs. Lena’s hands are rounded, and soft looking, much like the rest of her. Amélie glances between the fingers gripping around the spoon and her own- long and squarish, a stark contrast.

“Here,” Lena says, sliding the coffee across the bench. “I might put the TV on. Is that okay?”

Amélie takes up her mug and nods as she takes her first sip. The hot coffee is a blessing, warming her up from the inside, and the caffeine promising to cut through her fogginess. She follows Lena to the couch and takes a seat as the other girl scrounges for the remote. She finds it and turns on the television- it’s old, and takes a moment to flicker to life, making a piercing electrical sound as it does so.

Gradually a woman in a pencil skirt eating pastries fades onto the screen, nodding enthusiastically.

“You won’t get these anywhere else!” she remarks, taking another bite.

It’s late enough that the only kind of thing that’s on is reruns of travel programs- but also late enough that neither of the girls on the couch care particularly much what they’re watching. The woman prattles on about pastries and the Italian cafe experience as the two of them sip their supermarket coffee.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Lena asks, eyes still fixed on the screen.

“Sure,” Amélie says. “It was fun watching the two of you looking like idiots dancing together.”

Lena goes red again.

“Well, we were having fun too,” she says quietly.

“I could see that,” Amélie replies. She downs the last of her coffee and places the cup on the floor next to the couch. “I’m glad you were enjoying yourself.”

“You probably would have had fun too, if you left the dark corners you were hanging out in,” Lena says, smiling into her mug as she does the same.

Amélie pauses for a second.

“Do you have any of those shitty music channels on your TV?” She asks, glancing meaningfully at the remote.

“Uh, yeah, probably,” Lena says, pointing it at the screen and flicking through the channels.

Finally she lands on a channel playing some top-twenty-countdown or another, and drops the remote down on the couch next to her.

“Why?” She asks.

Amélie gets to her feet and stretches, raising her arms above her head and then rolling her shoulders.

“Maybe you’re right,” she says, a challenge in her eyes. “Maybe I would have had fun.”

Amélie watches the realization dawn on Lena’s face and decides that it was worth it. She’s tired, but it’s the fuzzy, still a little tipsy kind of tiredness that makes stupid, fun decisions and is keen to see them through.

Lena jumps to her feet, grinning from ear to ear. “You know, I bet I am,” she says, rising to the challenge.

The asymmetric guitar riffs of a Sleater-Kinney song crackle through the TV’s busted old speakers, and there’s a swing in Amélie’s hips as she steps closer to Lena and drapes her arms around her shoulders. Lena is quick to respond, wrapping her own arms around Amélie’s waist. They step together, bodies pressed up close and swaying; Amélie can only just hear Lena’s breathing over the music, heavy and alive.

She steps backward, letting her hands drag up Lena’s back and over her shoulders again. She feels her shiver, and reaches out to take one of her hands and twirl her closer again. Lena laughs as she spins back away, then shakes her shoulders as she dances back towards Amélie. Before Amélie can even laugh at how ridiculous she looks, Lena reaches up to put her hands around her neck.

It’s Amélie’s turn to shudder as she leans down slightly, allowing Lena’s fingertips to touch at the nape of her neck. Lena takes advantage and moves up closer to her ear.

“So, are you having fun?” She asks. 

Amélie smiles. The tone in her voice is genuine, like she really expects an answer.

“What do you think?” She responds, leaning back to look into Lena’s eyes.

Lena suddenly draws back, and in one fluid movement clamps her arms around Amélie’s waist and lifts her off her feet, twirling her around.

“I think yes!” she cheers, stumbling back a little.

“Lena!” Amélie yelps, taken by surprise by the smaller girl’s strength. “Put me down!”

“Why, don’t you- wh--!” Lena is cut off as her stumble turns into a fall, and the two of them collapse onto the couch.

“Oh my god, Lena,” Amélie scoffs, trying to prop herself up on her elbows.

It’s easier said than done with Lena sprawled on top of her in a fit of giggles.

“Will you stop laughing and get off of me!?” Amélie cries, trying to wriggle out from underneath her.

Lena gasps for air and tries to recompose herself. “I’ll stop laughing,” she starts, taking another deep breath to suppress her giggles, “But I dunno if I’ll get off of you.”

Amélie looks up and sees the sparkle in Lena’s eyes again, the same she saw when they were in the van together earlier. Watching her smile, Amélie feels a knot form in her stomach. She looks so stupid, giddy, and hopeful- there’s something in this moment that makes her feel the same.

“You don’t have to,” she says quietly.

Lena smiles another gooey smile, and moves a hand to Amélie’s face. She traces her cheekbone with her thumb, and Amélie tries to regain her composure. Before she can manage, Lena moves closer, so their lips are just barely apart.

“Do you- I can-” Lena starts.

Amélie leans a little closer, and for a second their lips brush against each other, each feeling the warmth of each other’s breath.

Lena closes the gap, moving her hand up across Amélie’s cheek and through her hair. Amélie wraps her arms around her, drawing her closer, pressing her palms flat against her shoulder blades. The kiss is soft, but feels loud, and does unfortunately kind of taste like coffee. Amélie couldn’t care less. Lena moves her other hand over Amélie’s shoulder and down her arm, gentle against her skin. She draws snaking lines with her fingertips, and the electric touches make Amélie’s hair stand on end.

Amélie moves her hands down from Lena’s shoulders, following the form of her back and waist closely. Lena moans into her mouth, and stiffens for a moment, embarrassed, before getting distracted by the smile she feels on Amélie’s lips. She kisses her wholeheartedly, taking in as much as she can, letting herself melt in her arms.

By the time Lena draws back, two songs have passed. The both of them take a moment to catch their breath. 

“Okay,” Amélie breathes, “Now I’m tired.”

Lena laughs, closing her eyes and letting her head hang down a little.

“Me too, Amélie,” she says. “It’s late.”

She starts to stand, untangling herself from Amélie. Amélie slides back upright on the couch and leans her head back, still focusing on breathing.

“Now,” Lena begins, stretching as she stands to full height, “You could sleep on the couch, but it’s still pretty cold out. And I don’t have much in the way of blankets.” 

She locates the TV remote and clicks it off. Amélie snorts.

“If you thought I was ever sleeping on the couch, you’ve got another thing coming. Take me to your shitty unmade bed.” She slurs, picking herself up off the couch.

Lena waits until she’s up and steady, then reaches out to intertwine their fingers. They drag themselves to the bedroom, and Amélie falls into the bed as Lena clicks off the light. She lies on her side and lets Lena wrap her arms around her and silently reminds herself to thank Lúcio the next time she sees him.


End file.
